


Forever Bottom!

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Switching, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jared and Jensen come to a decision about their sex lives.





	Forever Bottom!

"Come on Jay! I'm ready, fuck me,” he demands.

Jensen is lying on his back on the bed with Jared between his open legs and two fingers inside the older man’s asshole.

"Calm down Jackles," Jared says, but without changing his rhythm.

Jensen's patience is running out. Although he likes foreplay, tonight and after a long day on the film set, Jensen wants nothing more than an energetic fuck to relieve the accumulated stress and sleep like a baby afterwards.

They’ve been together for eight years, and Jensen's passion for his boy had never decreased, let alone the really hot sex between them.

However, despite Jensen’s calm and even shy exterior when they began with the conventions, he has always been controlling in many aspects of his life, including sex. And today is no exception.

Consequently, Jensen loses his patience and sits up, pulling Jared's fingers out of his ass. In a matter of seconds Jared finds himself lying face down on the bed, with Jensen staring eagerly at his pink hole.

"What? Jens..." Jared screams indignantly.

"Enough, Jay. You've been fooling around too much, and I intend to have sex in this century yet," Jensen says, taking the bottle of lube from the pillow and slicking two of his fingers, which he pushes into Jared's entrance without any ceremony.

"Ouch! Jensen!” Jared squirms on the bed, rubbing his erection on the sheets and opening his legs wider involuntarily. “You said that I was in charge tonight, and I could fuck you."

"That's if you had started with the program half an hour ago, Jay," Jensen says at the moment he finds Jared's prostate, who doesn’t hold a whimper of pleasure when the gland is stimulated.

“Dude, I haven’t done the fuck for months. You always come up with an excuse, and I usually end up being fucked,” Jared whines, yet his erection remains firm like a rock while he pushes his ass against Jensen's thick fingers.

“Honestly, baby, I never saw you complaining when you were being fucked. On the contrary, you always seem eager for my big cock.”

Of course Jared never complained, because he loves Jensen inside him and equally loves – or rather he’s proud – of the hunger and desire on Jensen’s face.

“And do you know what I think happens every time you say you want to fuck me and mess around?” Jensen asks as Jared gives up holding his moans, which grow louder and louder.

"What?" Jared can hardly ask since he falls apart every time his prostate is stimulated.

Jensen removes his fingers from Jared's hole, lubing his cock quickly.

“You say you want to fuck, but your body responds you want to be fucked. I just do what your body wants, baby.” Jensen smiles, positioning himself between Jared's open legs and pushing in slowly. The tight muscle resists a little before giving and taking the length easily.

Jared feels the pressure in his hole and grunts at the initial pain. Jensen’s cock is long, thick, and bigger than Jared’s, despite what the fans say on the internet.

Jensen murmurs obscenities meanwhile, "So tight Jay and wet. You feel so fucking good."

For Jensen there is no better place in the world than in his lover's welcome warmth. If it was physically possible, he could remain forever inside him.

"Jen..." Jared says, feeling the huge erection rubbing all over his interiors.

Even with all the fuck they do, it's still a tight fit because of the size of Jensen's cock.

The thrusts start slowly, and gradually Jensen increases his speed when he realizes that Jared's moans of pain have turned into moans of pleasure.

"So good Jensen. I feel so full," Jared says, his voice is wrecked, and his back is shining with sweat while Jensen hits that sweet spot inside him. He’s falling apart under his lover's hands.

"There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than inside of your ass right now, Jay." Jensen chest is touching Jared's back and his hands are holding tightly the other man's slender waist.

Jensen knows his lover will have bruises on his waist for days, but he wants those marks there. They’re symbols of ownership, a reminder that Jared is his and no one else.

He bites Jared's neck, and he feels the grip around his cock as Jared squeezes his asshole in response to the pain. He smiles and licks it, knowing that Jared also has a slightly masochistic side.

Looking for better leverage, Jensen pulls Jared on his hands and knees and his thrusts become almost frantic.

"That's it Jay, take my big cock! I know you love it," he continues with the dirty talk that they both like while fucks his lover.

Jared holds tightly on the sheets, trying to deal with the force of Jensen's quick thrusts. Pleasure surrounds his whole body, and when he squeezes his asshole again Jensen pushes his cock deep inside him.

Jensen is so deep that Jared has the impression he can feel it in his stomach. He's so full and so complete, totally lost in pleasure and desire.

Jared needs to be possessed, dominated, subjugated, and more important, only by the man he loves most in his life – Jensen.

"Jen," he groans, knowing he's about to cum, even without any stimulation on his own cock.

Suddenly, Jensen pulls out of Jared's ass and turns him, laying him on his back. Then he grabs the younger man's ass cheeks, positioning his lover at the right angle and entering him again in a single thrust.

Jared's hands immediately go to Jensen's hair, pulling roughly and taking the opportunity to attack his mouth while the impulses are resumed.

Jensen can feel Jared pulsing around his cock, and he's sure his lover is close. He knows Jared like the back of his hand.

"Fuck," Jared screams when Jensen slams in harder, and he rolls his hips against the other man. "I think you're obsessed with my ass, Jen." Jared smiles, his dimples appearing.

"I'm sure ‘little Jen’ is, baby." Jensen throws a smug smile at him while his tongue is playing with Jared's lower lip.

"I wouldn't say your cock is little, Jensen," Jared pants into Jensen's sinful mouth, and his orgasm takes him by surprise, radiating all over his skin. The drops of semen wet his chest and Jensen's.

"Jesus!" Jared exclaims, pulling his lips away to catch his breath and squeezing tightly around Jensen's thick length.

Jensen continues his thrusts like a jackhammer, accurately hitting Jared's prostate.

After several impulses, Jensen grunts and shakes with the intensity of his orgasm. He comes so deep in his lover's perfect ass and marks him again, but this time inside of his beautiful body.

Jensen tries to recover still sprawled on top of Jared; he's lost in pleasure for what seem like hours.

Eventually, he pulls his cock out, watching with pride his come dripping from the pink and swollen hole. His macho man side delights that he's the only man who ever fucked Jared and he also intends to be the last one.

Jensen gets out of bed, and he goes to the bathroom to clean his stomach. Then he walks back into the room with a soft towel for Jared.

Inspecting the other man on the bed, Jensen notices Jared’s bright eyes, swollen lips from kissing and his wild hair. He's the image of the term "recently well-fucked", and Jensen smiles foolishly.

After carefully cleaning Jared, he lies on the bed and pulls his lover closer, snuggling at his side, the younger man’s head on his chest.

"Can I make a confession, Jensen?" He asks.

"Sure, baby. You know you can say anything to me, and I won't make judgments," Jensen says gently, turning Jared's head to look into his eyes. He notices an unusual shyness on his face.

"Actually, I'd rather be fucked than fuck," Jared admits hesitantly, trying to hide his eyes behind his long hair, whose strands fall on his forehead. Jensen brushes the silky strands away with a hand, looking directly into his lover's eyes.

"I had already realized it, Jay, but why didn't you say anything?" Jensen questions carefully, not wanting to startle the younger man, who despite all the sunshine exterior is a very sensitive person.

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid I won't conform to society’s standards. I mean, everyone sees my size and they imagine I'm the top, that I have a huge cock and I must fuck, but..." he hesitates, hiding his face on Jensen's neck.

"But?" Jensen asks, stroking Jared's hair.

Jared says the next words in a low and almost muttered tone, "I like having my prostate stimulated and when that doesn't happen, it's harder for me to reach the orgasm. Besides, I love your huge cock inside me, and the fact that you're in control and have enough strength to manhandle me," he reveals while Jensen feels a smile forming on his lover's lips, still hidden on his neck.

"Jay, I don't see any problem with this. I love you. And you know I love fucking you. For me to be fucked isn't so fun, but I never mind bottoming for you. However, with your revelation, I think we can..."

"Jen, in short, you're going to do the fuck from now on," Jared interrupts, bursting in a laugher.

"Since you insist," Jensen laughs too, kissing the younger man's head lovingly.


End file.
